Obito Hattori
"Some say I am the reincarnation of Hamura Ōtsutsuki, I disagree." Obito Hattori (おびとはっとり, Hattori Obito), revered as Hattori of the Aether Release, and as the Sage of the Single Path. Appearance His combat attire is comprised of a mask with a red stripe, and heavy armor, reddish in color made in plates, with his sword on his belt. His casual attire consists of a plain kimono, revealing his handsome face, and eyes of determination, respect, and honor. He is very threatening looking when his Rinnegan is activated. ObitoColourI.jpg ObitoColourII.jpg ObitoColourIII.jpg Personality A stern man, who respects honor, heroics, and swordsmanship. He follows the code of Bushidō. Level headed, he prefers to think things through before rushing into combat or any situation. Background Youth Born into the Hattori Clan's head family he was raised being respected as the Shōgunate's son, getting trained as a samurai and the future Shogunate, he got the highest level training of any samurai. Many of the other children disliked him for being the Shogunate's son, they claimed he was to good to play with them, this caused him to have few friends. Due to his lack of friends he devoted all of his time to training and learning, revealing he was a prodigy at how fast he progressed and how much knowledge he could retain in such short periods of time, studying history of the samurai, ninja, and the world in general, he learned of strategies of the many battles. Learning the Aether Release After he progressed far on his combat skills, he started to focus on learning to control and master the Aether Release. He proved once again his skills in learning, surpassing his teachers and developing new techniques of his own even at his young age. Rinnegan Awakens Sometime during the period of his Aether Release training he awoke his Rinnegan. Abilities A skilled samurai of the Hattori Clan, masters in use of the Aether Release. Chakra Control Recognized as one of the greatest Samurai at chakra control, he can perform nearly all of his techniques with zero handsigns. Aether Release Fire Release Earth Release Water Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release Dōjutsu Rinnegan His Rinnegan is of a unique color being orange. The passive abilities of his rinnegan grant him the capability to see chakra and Tenketsu, he can also use any of the basic nature transformations, he is capable of moving great distances quickly and efficiently, and can fly through the air for short periods. He is called the Sage of a Single Path for the reason he can only use the Deva Path. Taijutsu A match for most, he is skilled but can hardly be called a master. Kenjutsu Skilled like any good samurai should be in Kenjutsu, he is one of the better swordsmen in the Hattori Clan, easily defeating armed opponents and unarmed ones. Battōjutsu A master in the art of drawing a sword, he can have his sword in his hand in a matter of seconds, without alerting the opponent. Bōjutsu Skilled in using a Bō Staff he usually only spars with one and prefers not to use them in a real combat situation unless absolutely necessary. Kyujutsu A true marksman of the Hattori Clan he can accurately hit a moving target from 200 meters, and a still target from 300+ meters. He can utilize his Aether Release to set his arrows ablaze for more damage, range, and accuracy. Bajutsu Making use of his Aether Release: Pyro Horse he can ride his horse into battle. He can effectively perform Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, and other techniques while riding. Summoning Intelligence Wars and Events Trivia